


Fishnet, and Feathers, and Heels! Oh, my!

by guardianinthesky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Loki, Crossdressing, Drunk Thor, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes to a costume party and meets Thor, who seems to be too drunk to understand that even though he's dressed as a witch, he's not actually a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnet, and Feathers, and Heels! Oh, my!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/96837411982/halloween-thorki-want-loki-goes-to-a-costume). I read it, it stuck with me, and this is the end result. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Oh, and [this](http://images.asadart.com/sources/com/halloweenexpress/images/imagecache/374-768-rl9428.jpg) was my inspiration for Loki's costume. He's a dramatic little shit.
> 
> Can also be read on [my tumblr.](http://guardianinthesky.tumblr.com/post/98416902481/i-wrote-a-little-thing-based-on-this-post-by)

Loki couldn’t believe Amora had managed to talk him into this.

First of all, he wasn’t interested in going to a stupid costume party. He knew exactly what to expect. It’d be just like any other party, which meant that there would be a bunch of drunk losers trying to get into each other’s pants. The only difference would be the costumes. He really didn’t need to witness any of that. There were more important things to do. He could be studying, or… Fine. He could be studying. That was pretty much the only thing he’d been doing these last couple of weeks. He knew that Amora was trying to get him to relax and have some fun, and in a way he supposed that he appreciated it, but he really wasn’t up for it.

Second of all, the costume that she had convinced him to get was not exactly something he would have thought he would wear for Halloween. When he was younger, his mother had forced him to dress up as superheroes, and monsters, and even a silly looking ghost once. This was absolutely nothing like that.

Loki turned around and eyed the clothes he’d put on the bed, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn’t even sure how she’d managed to convince him to get it. She’d said something about him having a great ass, and legs that he clearly should be showing off. He could sort of agree with that. That wasn’t really it, though. She’d also told him that it could be fun, that he could probably trick someone into thinking he was a woman, and… Well, he’d always been one for mischief.

He checked his phone and realized that he really had to get this started if he wanted to get there on time. Fine. He might as well get it over with.

The first thing he reached for were the black panties that Amora had insisted on buying for him because, according to her, he obviously couldn’t use his own underwear. They were black, which he appreciated, and not at all as uncomfortable as Loki had first thought they would be. In fact, he decided that this was something he could get used to, but that was probably a thought best saved for some other time. He just didn’t understand why the lace was necessary. No one was going to see these. Other than him, of course. He threw a glance over at the mirror, and raised a brow. Yes, he could definitely get used to this. They looked pretty good on him, and Loki spent a couple of seconds checking out his own ass before he turned back to the bed again.

Next came the stockings. Loki had no problem admitting that he absolutely loved how the fishnet made his legs look. He’d forced himself to shave them earlier that day, and he had barely been able to stop touching them since. They were really smooth. Clearly, Amora had been right. He should be showing them off, and the stockings were definitely going to make them stand out.  
As he looked into the mirror, experimentally running his fingers down his thighs, he decided that he looked hot. Very hot. He was totally pulling this off. Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. Loki wasn’t shy about his looks. He knew that he looked good. He just hadn’t expected to look good in… this.

Turning around, he grabbed the next item, which was the short leather skirt that just barely covered his ass. It was almost a bit too tight for his liking, but as he turned around, he realized that he still kind of liked the way it looked on him. It made his ass look really good. It gave it a nice shape. For a moment, he wondered if anyone else would like it as much as he did. Not that he had any intention of letting any of those losers grope him.

Finally, it was time to put on the biggest piece of the costume. It consisted of the sequin bodice as well as the attached overskirt, which was made to look like feathers. Loki had been unsure at first, but Amora had managed to convince him by saying something along the lines of ‘Don’t pretend for a second that you don’t love it. We all know you’re a sucker for a drama’. Now, that may have been true, but he wasn’t sure if his love for drama entailed silly Halloween costumes. The feathers on the shoulders were a bit too much, weren’t they? Loki tilted his head to the side and studied them for a long time. The longer he looked, the more convinced he became. This was going to work. He was going to be the one with the best costume. No doubt about it.

Even though he obviously didn’t have any boobs to fill it out, Loki decided that he did like the way the bodice looked on him. It was a bit loose in certain places, but he could make it work. The only thing missing was the hat. Oh, and the shoes. He had almost forgotten about the shoes. He put them on and took a couple of steps around the room, glancing over at the mirror to make sure he looked good. Luckily, it wasn’t the first time he’d walked in heels, and he only stumbled a little bit as he made his way over to the bathroom to fix his hair.

***

As soon as he stepped into the house, and the unmistakable sound of ‘Ghostbusters’ greeted him, Loki decided that all of this had been a terrible idea. He was being stared at. He’d only just arrived, and he was already being stared at. Fuck. He was pretty sure that at least fifteen pairs of eyes had turned his way, and he squirmed, suddenly uncomfortably aware of what he was wearing. He started pulling at his leather skirt, trying to cover himself up a bit more. It didn’t work. He wondered if maybe he should have worn a mask, but quickly realized that his dark hair and pale skin would have been recognizable no matter what. If he had wanted to hide, he should have come as a ninja turtle or something.

Still standing close to the door, Loki crossed his arms over his chest in a pathetic attempt at shielding himself from their looks. As he listened to Ray Parker Jr’s voice, which could just barely be heard over the sounds of people talking and laughing and in general being very loud, Loki decided that the only one he wanted to call was Amora. He certainly hoped that she would get here soon.

After a couple of minutes, he forced himself to move around a bit. He was taller than most of the people there now that he was in heels, which of course made him stand out even more. He continued to tug at his skirt, wishing that he could hide in a bathroom or something. At least no one had laughed yet. One guy had looked like he was about to, but Loki had quickly made his way away from there before had a chance to. 

Eventually, Loki began to realize that he wasn’t just being stared at because they thought he was a freak. He hadn't even noticed it at first, but as soon as he started meeting people's eyes and really studying them, he could see it.  Several of the guys looked like they were literally about to start drooling, until he turned around and they realized that he was a man, at which point they quickly stomped over to the closest woman in an attempt to flirt with her and suppress the fact that they’d ever had anything other than the absolute straightest of thoughts. Assholes. All of them.

Loki looked down at his phone, sending a quick text to Amora to ask her what the hell was keeping her. He was doing this for her, damnit. She was the only reason he'd come, and now he was being stared at by a bunch of horny losers that clearly needed to get over themselves.

“Heeey, hot stuff. You look amazing.”

Speaking of horny losers.

Loki tilted his head back up and realized that he was staring right into the eyes of an obviously drunk cowboy. His breath stank of alcohol, and his shirt (if there’d ever been one) was long gone, leaving him with only a brown vest covering his upper body. Not even the fact that this guy was ripped was enough to make Loki want to talk to him. He just wanted him to go away. But he didn’t. Instead, Loki got a heavy arm around his shoulders, and he tried to keep himself standing as the asshole leaned on him for support.

“You... are one seeexy witch. Look at those legs.” He gave the stockings an appreciative look, and Loki sighed. He recognized this fool from school. They’d never talked, except for that one time two years ago when he had asked Loki if he could borrow a pencil. Thor was obviously too drunk to recognize him, though. Or maybe he wouldn’t have recognized him if he'd been sober either. They didn’t exactly run in the same circles. Either way, he was obviously too drunk to realize that Loki wasn’t a woman. He even seemed to be ogling his nonexistent breasts.

Deciding that he'd had enough and that he needed a drink of his own, Loki lifted Thor’s arm from his shoulders and pushed him away, trying not to feel too satisfied when he noticed him stumbling a bit. He turned around and headed off in search of alcohol, which naturally didn't take him very long to find. Once he had a red plastic cup in his hand, he took a long sip of whatever was in it. He would need this to get through the rest of the night, and where the fuck was Amora? He checked his phone again, scoffing when he read her response. She was on her way? Well, great. Loki was already here, and Loki was not having a lot of fun.

After noticing that he was standing right next to a Batman and a Tinkerbell that looked like they were about to have sex right there on the couch, he came to the conclusion that another walk was in order. The heels made it a bit difficult for him to make his way through the crowd, but at least he managed to stay up. Unlike the two jackasses that looked like they'd fallen over on their way outside, and had then decided to just stay on the floor. Loki muttered something about being surrounded by idiots as he stepped past them.

He was just about to head into what looked to be the kitchen, when Thor appeared once more. He blinked at him and seemed to need a moment to recognize him from earlier before his lips curled into a wide grin.

“It's the witch.” Thor drank from his own cup and managed to spill some of it on his chest, which Loki couldn't help but look at. Yes, he looked. He was hot, okay? Hot, but really fucking annoying, and obviously still not catching on to the fact that he wasn’t a woman.

“I forgot to tell you...” Thor leaned closer as if he was about to tell him a secret, and Loki pressed his lips together, trying to hold his breath so that he wouldn’t have to smell that breath again.

“You are the hottest person...” Thor turned his eyes away from him. He seemed to be distracted by a fly on the wall, and Loki rolled his eyes, wondering if he could just walk away. Thor probably wouldn’t notice.

“The hottest person here,” Thor finally finished, turning back to him again. He nodded his head, as if he was trying to emphasize his own words.

“Am I supposed to be flattered?” Loki asked, and Thor stared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. He looked down at his own chest, seemingly just noticing that he'd spilled punch on himself. Loki was tempted to ask if he needed any help cleaning that off, but Thor grabbed his own hat from the top of his head and used that to dry himself off before tossing the hat aside. He turned his eyes back to Loki, who decided that Amora was going to pay for this. He let out a frustrated growl ad brought the cup to his lips again. Of course, Thor chose just that moment to speak up.

“We should have sex,” Thor said, a little too loudly, and Loki nearly choked on his drink, letting out a strangled sound before coughing a couple of times.

“No we should not,” he told him, turning around and getting the hell away from there as quickly as possible. This was fucking insane. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? He’d said it so casually too. It didn’t sound like he had any intention of asking him again, it just sounded like he was throwing it out there for Loki to consider. He did. For about a second. Possibly three.

He couldn’t believe that Amora had left him to deal with these idiots on his own. There was a fight happening outside between a chicken and a drunk Iron Man, people were making out all over the place, and… Well, he was still being stared at. He pulled at his skirt again, glaring daggers at a guy who looked like he didn’t know if he should laugh or be impressed.

The problem with this house was that it was way too small. At least for Loki’s liking. It seemed like everywhere he went, Thor was right there to tell him how sexy he was and that his costume was 'so fucking hot, man'. He kept staring at him, and it was making him uncomfortable. Not to mention highly annoyed.

Loki was avoiding him as much as he possibly could. Every time Thor entered a room, Loki made sure to turn around and head the other way. He didn’t even try to be subtle about it. Partly because there was no way to be subtle in this fucking costume, and partly because Thor was too drunk to notice whether he was being subtle or not.

The only time he managed to relax was when Thor got challenged to some kind of dance off. He figured that something as silly as that should keep him distracted for a moment. He stayed in the room just long enough to see Thor flail his arms and get cheered at by the people who had stopped to watch him. Heading back to the other room, he finally managed to find a place to sit. A small, green couch was currently unoccupied, and Loki tipped over there on his heels, sinking down on it with a relieved sigh. He lifted one of his legs up and removed his shoe, massaging his foot for a moment before reluctantly putting the shoe back on again. How did girls do this? A couple of hours was alright, but a whole day? Never.

He rolled his eyes when he realized that ‘Thriller’ was currently playing, because really? Could they be any more unoriginal? It did kind of make him wonder if Thor was dancing to this song, but he distracted himself from those thoughts by reaching for his phone. He furrowed his brow when it informed him that he had no new messages. Bitch. 'I am going to kill you,' he wrote, sending that off to Amora. She was going to pay or this. It was her fault that he was sitting here in a ridiculous costume, being stared at by a bunch of...

“There you are.”

Oh, no. Did this asshole never give up?

Thor sat down next to him, and Loki couldn't help but notice that his vest was now gone, leaving him completely shirtless. He allowed himself just a couple of seconds of not so subtle staring before he forced himself to look away.

“Go away” he told Thor, even though he knew he wasn’t going to listen to him.

“Why? We’re having fun, right? Have I told you how hot you are? Because you’re totally hot.” Still not impressed. Loki cringed as Thor leaned closer, and he refused to acknowledge the shiver that ran through his body when he felt Thor’s hot breath against his neck.

“We could have even more fun together,” Thor continued, lowering his voice as he brought his lips closer to Loki's ear. Loki told himself that he was not going to blush, no matter what Thor did… Oh, he had his hand on his knee. Okay. He still wasn’t going to blush. In fact, if Thor wasn’t careful, he would probably get a drink thrown in his face.

“No, we couldn't. Why don’t you find someone else to drool over?”

“But I don’t want anyone else. I want you.” Okay, he had to admit that hearing someone say that did make him feel somewhat good, but he quickly reminded himself that there was no way Thor would have wanted him if he knew who he was. Or what he was.

He looked down when he felt Thor’s hand on his thigh, and he held his breath when it moved closer to his skirt. Loki hesitated for a short moment before he gritted his teeth, and stopped him with a hand around his wrist right before he found his way under his skirt.

“No, you idiot," he snarled. He pushed his hand away and moved away from him, leaning as far away as he could without actually falling off the couch.

"How are you not getting this? I am a dude, as in I have a fucking dick okay? As in you're not going to find what you're looking for down there, so you might as well stop trying. Go find a hot nurse to have sex with something.” He had not expected to get that upset, but enough was enough. He couldn't let this go on all night, and maybe this way Thor would finally leave him alone. Not that Loki was planning on staying much longer. Five more minutes, and he was out of here. 

He didn’t get the response he had expected, though. Thor chuckled. He _chuckled_ , and Loki turned confused eyes to him. Was he going to get laughed at? Because Loki would punch him if he laughed. He didn’t care that it would probably end up hurting his hand more than Thor’s face.

“I know,” Thor said, suddenly looking more sober than Loki had seen him all night. There was a big grin on his face. Loki blinked, shaking his head at him.

“Know what?”

“I know what you have down there. I still think you're the hottest one here.”

He... what? He'd known? He'd known all along? Well, fuck. Loki pressed his lips together and gave him an unimpressed look, because he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. That didn't seem to lessen Thor's enthusiasm, though, because he was still grinning. 

“So. Would you like to go upstairs?” he asked, putting his hand back on Loki’s thigh. Loki licked his lips, and turned his eyes to Thor’s bare chest, only snapping out of it when his phone buzzed, and he tried to concentrate on reading the text.

'Sorry, sweetie, turns out I can’t make it.' 

Fuck it.

He turned back to Thor and gave him a long look. Did he really want to make out with or possibly have sex with a drunk cowboy? Granted, it was a very hot cowboy. A hot cowboy that seemed to appreciate how hot he looked in this costume. At least all his hard work hadn't been for nothing. 

He hesitated for another long moment - mostly because he didn't want Thor to think that it was that easy - before he nodded his head. 

“Fine. Let's go.” Thor smiled widely at his response. He quickly moved to stand up and only stumbled a little bit as he got to his feet. He turned around and offered his hand to him, and Loki reached up and removed his own hat before allowing Thor to pull him up. 

“As long as you keep the heels on," Thor said, and gave his ass a tight squeeze before he began to lead him through the crowd and towards the staircase. 

That was a promise Loki was more than willing to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
